harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hufflepuff
introduction for Hufflepuffs (transcription available here) *Loyalty|head = *Pomona Sprout *Helga Hufflepuff †|ghost = Fat Friar|common room = Hufflepuff Basement|members = *Pomona Sprout *Silvanus Kettleburn *Newton Scamander *Nymphadora Tonks *Cedric Diggory *Ernie Macmillan *Hannah Abbott *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Susan Bones *Zacharias Smith *Leanne *Fat Friar *Bridget Wenlock *Hengist of Woodcroft *Teddy LupinHave just heard that James S Potter has been Sorted (to nobody's surprise) into Gryffindor. Teddy Lupin (Head Boy, Hufflepuff) disappointed. posted by JKR on Twitter on 1 September 2015}} Hufflepuff is one of the four Houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Its founder was the medieval witch Helga Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff is the most inclusive among the four houses; valuing hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play rather than a particular aptitude in its members. The emblematic animal is a badger, and yellow and black are its colours. The Head of Hufflepuff is Pomona Sprout and the Fat Friar is the House's patron ghost. Hufflepuff corresponds roughly to the element of ,The Leaky Cauldron and Mugglenet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling and it is for that reason that the House colours were chosen: yellow represented wheat, while black was emblematic of soil. The Hufflepuff point hourglass contains yellow diamonds.JK Rowling's Twitter, 24th April 2014 Students sorted into Hufflepuff often demonstrate exceptional abilities in Herbology, owing to their correspondence to earth. Traits ]] Students belonging to this house are known to be hard-working, friendly, loyal, honest and rather impartial. It may be that due to their values, Hufflepuffs are not as competitive as the other houses, and are more modest about their accomplishments. Hufflepuff is the most inclusive among the four houses; valuing hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play rather than a particular aptitude in its students. Hufflepuffs are known to have a strong moral code, and a sense of right and wrong. Hufflepuffs are usually accepting of everyone. Students in Hufflepuff are known to value everyone and treat them as equal. Hufflepuff appears to have the least rivalry with the other houses, except in Quidditch, although the Triwizard Tournament did temporarily put a great deal of strain on the relationship between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, due to unusual circumstances of the selection of both Gryffindor student Harry Potter and Hufflepuff student Cedric Diggory as Champions. This was mended by 1998, where a majority of Hufflepuffs rose to defend Harry from Pansy Parkinson and later helped to defend Hogwarts. Reputation According to Minerva McGonagall, all four of the houses have produced exceptional witches and wizards in their time, but due to Helga Hufflepuff's policy of accepting any student Hufflepuff is often thought to be the house of less talented wizards and witches. However, this is merely a misunderstanding of the Sorting Hat's poem. The Hufflepuff house has produced a great many of successful and influential members of the wizarding world, such as the famous Magizoologist Newton Scamander. A great number of exceptionally skilled witches and wizards also have their origins on this house, including noted Arithmancer Bridget Wenlock, and former Minister for Magic Artemisia Lufkin. What makes Hufflepuff differ from the other houses is the fact that they don't tend to boast about these accomplishments; it is not considered to be part of their nature.Pottermore Introductions to Hogwarts Houses#Hufflepuff (Archived) Hufflepuff is the house that produced the fewest dark wizards through out its history. Their cheerful and friendly demeanor can probably account for this property of the House. Hufflepuff firmly demonstrated its loyalty during the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, when they were second only to Harry Potter's own house of Gryffindor in the number of students willing to stay and fight against Voldemort and his forces in the defence of their school. Common Room The Hufflepuff dormitories and common room have never been seen by outsiders and is the only house with repelling devices in case of intruders. They are accessed through a pile of large barrels, found stacked in a shadowy stone recess on a right-hand side corridor near the kitchens. The barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, will open if tapped in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. As a security device to repel non-Hufflepuff students, tapping on the wrong barrel, or tapping the incorrect number of times, results in one of the other lids bursting off, drenching the impostor in vinegar. However, once you make it through the tunnel entryway, the Hufflepuff dormitory is a quite cosy and welcoming place; it always feels sunny. The common room is a large, earthy, round room with low ceilings. The view from the round windows is of dandelions and rippling grass. The decor emphasises the earthy-feel of the room with plants hanging and resting all about the room, some that even sing and dance. Burnished copper touchings with plush, cosy yellow and black patterned sofas and chairs welcome Hufflepuff students to relax and discuss the interesting specimens brought in by the Head of House, Professor Sprout. A Hufflepuff student retires through big, round doors in the walls of the common room to their dormitory.transcribed Pottermore House information"A transcript of a web chat with J.K. Rowling" from The Leaky Cauldron Head of House Founders Hufflepuff.jpg|Helga Hufflepuff (10th century) Pomona_Spraaawwwtt_wand.jpg|Pomona Sprout The Hufflepuff's head of house before and during Harry Potter's time was Pomona Sprout. She was the Herbology professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Known Hufflepuffs in ]] Behind the scenes *In J. K. Rowling's earliest concepts for the series, Hufflepuff's mascot was a bear rather than a badger.J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - with annotations, The Guardian *Hufflepuff has produced the fewest Dark wizards of all the four Houses. **In , Cedric Diggory became a Death Eater in an alternative timeline. This version of Cedric is, to date, the only Dark Wizard or Witch from Hufflepuff known in canon. *Gabriel Truman states that Hufflepuffs are often good at Herbology, likely stemming from their house element of earth. **Interestingly, Neville Longbottom, known to excel at Herbology, was placed in Gryffindor, despite begging the Sorting Hat to place him Hufflepuff. *Giffard Abbott was most likely a Hufflepuff, given his attitude towards this House and sharing a surname with known Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott. *Amos Diggory may have been a Hufflepuff if he attended Hogwarts, as his son Cedric was.In , Horace Slughorn remarked that House membership usually runs in families. *Known members of Hufflepuff house appeared to have either blonde or brunette hair, while Susan Bones and Helga Hufflepuff had reddish hair. Furthermore, Professor Pomona Sprout often wore brown clothes. Interestingly, this is reminiscent of the house attributions; brown/brunette is associated with the element of earth. *The Hufflepuff Basement was the only common room that Harry Potter didn't enter during his years at Hogwarts. *On Harry Potter: Beyond the Page, J. K. Rowling had this to say about Hufflepuff House; "This may surprise people, but it is the truth...In many, many ways, Hufflepuff is my favourite House. Here's my reasoning, bear with me. (Again, I don't want to spoil things too much for people who haven't read the whole series, so I'm going to say what I'm about to say quite carefully). There comes a point in the final book where each House has the choice whether or not to rise to a certain challenge, and that's everyone in the House. The Slytherins, for reasons that are understandable, decide they'd rather not play. The Ravenclaws, some decide they will, some decide they won't. The Hufflepuffs, virtually to a person, stay, as do the Gryffindors. Now, the Gryffindors comprise a lot of foolhardy and show-offy people, that's just the way it is, I'm a Gryffindor, I'm allowed to say it. You know, there's bravery, and there's also showboating, and sometimes the two go together. The Hufflepuffs stayed for a different reason; they weren't trying to show off, they weren't being reckless, that's the essence of Hufflepuff House. Now my oldest child (my daughter, Jessica) said something very profound to me, not very many days ago, actually, she said to me --and she, by the way, was not sorted into Hufflepuff House-- but, she said to me, 'I think we should all ''want ''to be Hufflepuffs.' I can only say to you, that I would not be ''at all disappointed to be sorted into Hufflepuff House." *Hufflepuff House won the fourth and eighth House Cups on . *In the video game adaptations of ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, the Hufflepuff robes are purple, instead of yellow. This is most likely because yellow is a difficult colour to animate. *The fact that Hufflepuff's secondary colour is black and emblematic of the soil is symbolic of the fact that unlike the other three houses whose secondary colours are those of precious metals, Hufflepuff house is humble, down-to-earth, and enduring, unlike gold, silver, and bronze, which are soft metals that are easily broken or warped. It shows the Hufflepuff house's ability to act as a shield, protecting the precious metals, which in this analogy are the other houses' students, and serves as the humble foundations of their unified strength. *Hufflepuff is the only house which Harry and Ginny did not name any of their children after a member of. *Hufflepuff's house ghost, the Fat Friar, is the only house ghost to never be a part of anything important to the plot. Pottermore House Cup *Hufflepuff came fourth for the first house cup with 62,596,368 house points. *Hufflepuff came third for the second house cup with 48,438,276 points. *Hufflepuff came fourth for the third house cup with 26,715,401 points. *Hufflepuff won the fourth house cup with 24,915,860 points. *Hufflepuff came third for the fifth house cup with 27,350,412 points. *Hufflepuff came fourth for the sixth house cup with 32,259,036 points. *Hufflepuff came second for the seventh house cup with 50,109,456 points. *Hufflepuff won the eighth house cup with 26,796,774 points. Translations In translated editions, "Hufflepuff" remains the same and is used for the Catalan, Croatian, Danish, Faroese, German, Polish, Portuguese (Portugal), Spanish, Swedish, and Vietnamese editions. The following translations have changed the name: * Albanian: Baldozkuqi * Bulgarian: Хафълпаф * Chinese (PRC): 赫奇帕奇 (phonetic) * Chinese (Taiwan): 赫夫帕夫 (phonetic) * Czech: Mrzimor * Dutch: Huffelpuf * French: Poufsouffle * Finnish: Puuskupuh (onomatopoeic) * Georgian: ჰაფლპაფი '' * Greek, Modern: ''Χάφλπαφλ (the translator mistakenly added an "l" (greek letter "λ") in the end) * Hebrew: הפלפאף * Hindi: मेहनतकश ("Hardworking") * Hungarian: Hugrabug * Icelandic: Huffelpuff * Italian: Tassorosso ("Redbadger" in the movies); Tassofrasso (in the books and games; "frasso" doesn't have a meaning, it's used as a way to rhyme with "tasso" (Badger)) * Japanese: ハッフルパフ * Korean: 후플푸프 * Latvian: Elšpūtis * Lithuanian: Švilpynė * Norwegian: Håsblås * Persian: هافلپاف * Polish: Hufflepuff (But the inhabitants are called Puchoni; puch = puff, feather) * Portuguese (Brazil): Lufa-Lufa (onomatopoeia for a person making a hard effort - like this house's students) * Romanian: Astropuf ("astronomical puffs") * Russian: Пуффендуй * Serbian: Хафлпаф * Slovak: Bifľomor ("Swots") * Slovenian: Pihpuff (note: in book 6 the new transator changed it to Pihpuf) * Thai: ฮัฟเฟิลพัฟ * Ukrainian: Гафелпаф * Welsh: Wfftitwff (onomatopoeic) * Vietnamese: Nhà Hufflepuff ("House Hufflepuff") Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * See also *Helga Hufflepuff *Helga Hufflepuff's Cup *Hufflepuff Quidditch team *Hufflepuff Basement *Gryffindor *Ravenclaw *Slytherin Notes and references ca:Hufflepuff cs:Mrzimor de:Hufflepuff de2:Haus Hufflepuff el:Χάφλπαφλ es:Hufflepuff et:Hufflepuff fi:Puuskupuh fr:Poufsouffle it:Tassorosso nl:Huffelpuff no:Håsblås pl:Hufflepuff ru:Пуффендуй sr:Хафлпаф sv:Hufflepuff uk:Гафелпаф zh:赫奇帕奇学院 Hufflepuff House